


A Prince and his Dragon

by DarkAndStormyKnight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's 3 am have some angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roceit - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAndStormyKnight/pseuds/DarkAndStormyKnight
Summary: My Beloved Janus.You were so kind to me,Though what has happened has left me suffering.My heart shatters for what they've done for you.We were supposed to be be one and two.You will hold a spot in my heart. Nothing would tear us apart-Roman and Janus, against all things reasonable, have fallen in love, a love so beautiful and true that it seemed like meant to be.But meant to be doesn't always guarantee forever, does it?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Prince and his Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon an unlikely time, love blossomed between the fairest of princes and the sharpest of dragons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a multi shipper who really likes Roceit, the latest chapter wounded me horribly and left me a muddled and confused mess.  
> So here’s something I wrote while thinking of that! Enjoy, web-heads!

Life wasn't a fairy tale.

Roman was a prince. He lived in a castle. He was a hero to everyone. He held a throne. But he wasn't living in a perfect fantasy world. He almost wished he did.

One day, something happened. Something that changed the little prince's life forever. Something that made him see the world differently. Something that he never knew he needed until it withered and died.

It was him.

One day, on a lonely way, Roman found him. A handsome man, with skin fairer than snow and eyes that shone brighter than the sun. He wore a cloak of ink that hid himself, with accents of gold that looked like sunshine or primroses. That wasn't even the half it, though. He had scales that shimmered in the dying sun, more beautiful and finer than any gem Roman had seen.

The man wasn't intimidated by him, not for a moment. He spoke in a voice as warm as day and as silky as honey. His dancing eyes never left the prince's face, catching every single one of Roman's moves. He addressed him with respect, though his voice carried a hint of mischief, as though he were waiting for the Prince to make a fool of himself.

Roman fell. He fell _deeply_ and instantaneously.

He offered his hand to the gorgeous man, gesturing towards his palace in the distance. The man gave him an appraised sort of look, before his face broke into the most beautiful smile Roman had ever witnessed. It was cheeky, almost daring. He caught sight of a pointed tooth in his Cheshire-like grin, the dimples at the corners of his mouth adding to his beauty.

The man took Roman's hand and let himself be led to his castle. They talked the entire journey, speaking as if they'd known each other their whole lives. In this exchange, Roman caught onto the man's name.

_Deceit._

It was a word that would soon become everything to Roman. Just saying it sent odd shudders down his spine.

Once they got to the palace, Roman turned to Deceit, and offered him a dance. The Prince smiled, and he knew Deceit saw it as the challenge it was.

Deceit, the smirk still on his heavenly face, agreed, and so they danced well into the night, twirling almost as one on the smooth floor. the Prince was in awe of the graceful way Deceit moved. Roman could never get enough of being so close to him, dipping him perfectly as the music came to sudden stop and a clock chimed in the distance.

"Oh, dear.", Deceit had murmured, very close to Roman's ear. "It seems I'd better be going. Save me another dance, won't you, my dear?"

Those last words were spoken in barely above a whisper, and they sent shivers through the prince's body. "Tomorrow.", he promised, breathless.

Deceit gave him a smile, and vanished.

That night, Roman couldn't stop thinking about him. He memorized every bit of him that he could, happily anticipating their next meeting.

The very next day, Deceit appeared again, a smile already set on his perfect face. They danced and laughed and simply enjoyed each other's company that day. However, when the clock chimed again, Deceit had to leave, though he once again promised to return. Roman once again promised him tomorrow.

It became a routine of theirs. Soon, their meeting became more and more frequent, no longer staying in the private of night. Sometimes, Deceit would be there, waiting almost as soon as the sun began to rise. Roman had changed their point of meeting to the gardens of his palace, though they still danced in the ballroom. The more time they spent together, however, the more they began to do more than just dance. They'd talk for hours, they'd paint together, they'd even cuddle whenever they felt down. This was when Roman knew that he wanted Deceit. His precious dragon, who he'd met by chance, was the person he now held most dear in his heart.

One night, Roman proposes something special. A dance, but outside, in the garden. Deceit eagerly accepts, as they fall into their typical routine, the sun setting behind them.

They danced for quite a while, the moon and torches soon being their only source of light. Roman held Deceit close, whispering soft words to him. Deceit rested his head on the prince's chest, sighing contently. Roman stopped dancing and he leaned in closer, as he whispered three words that held the weight of the world. "I love you."

Deceit looked up, shock reflecting in those shimmering eyes. He blinked up at the Prince before he found his voice. "Do-Do you really mean that?"

"Yes.", Roman whispered, his voice holding no doubt. "I love you, with everything that I am. I want you. I want to give my heart and my life to you. Anything you want, it's yours. I don't want it without you."

He took Deceit's hands in his own, placing them over his heart. Deceit shuddered slightly, looking at their connected hands. He then spoke into the darkness, still and quiet.

"Roman, I love you. But I am not fit for a prince like you. I am not good. You'll see soon enough. I don't wish to harm you."

"You could never do that.", Roman assured him. Deceit closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He then looked up directly at Roman.

"Tomorrow. You will see what I mean. Then, I'll return to you. I promise."

Roman pulled Deceit close one more. "Tomorrow. Okay."

The next day, Roman didn't see Deceit, at first. His heart throbbed with worry as he stood in the living room, anxious as to where his Dragon was. 

He didn't need to wait for his answer. His beloved had disguised himself as a friend, Patton. Like a viper hidden in a bed of jewels. Everyone else was shocked, casting nasty words at Deceit, Roman's darling. Simply hearing those words, even coming from friends, made his blood boil with anger.

But Roman knew he had to play along, if he wanted their friendship to remain a secret. Once Deceit was taking his leave, he gave Roman a quick look, one that said _Meet me in the garden._

Roman excused himself as quickly as possible, not wanting to draw attention, but also not wanting to hear another foul word about Deceit. Once he returned to his kingdom, there his Dragon was, pacing back and forth within the garden, biting his lips with worry.

Roman's heart gave a small flutter. He was beyond gone with this man.

Deceit looked up at his approach. He stood there, apprehensive, waiting for Roman's response. "So, my dear? You've seen what I can do. You've seen the lengths I am willing to take for acceptance, even tolerance. Do you still love me?"

Roman stepped closer to Deceit, his eyes focused solely on him. He reached out to take his hand, threading their fingers neatly together. Deceit stared down at their intertwined fingers as Roman spoke.

"To answer your question, my love, yes. I do still love you. Yes, I saw what you just did. But I know you, at least better than they do. I know you had a reason for doing what you did. I don't hate you for it. I don't think I could ever."

Deceit's breath hitched. Roman took a chance and pulled him closer, up against his chest, wrapping his arms around his dragon.

"So, let me ask you now: do you love me?"

The Prince felt the man in his arms shudder. Roman felt arms wrapping around his waist, their bodies pressed as closely as possible together. Deceit spoke, his voice muffled slightly, buried in Roman's chest.

"Yes. I love you. I love you more than I can ever say."

A smile spread across Roman's face. He looked down as Deceit poked his head out of the nest that was the prince's arms. There was a tentative smile on his face, one so completely different from his other charming grin, but just as beautiful. It looked like a real smile, one that shone with genuine happiness and emotion.

He looked so perfect just then. Roman didn't know what he was thinking when he disentangled his arms from around Deceit and cupped his face in his hands, caressing his scaly cheek gently. His Dragon leaned into the touch, eyes drifting shut. Roman made a decision, right there. He tilted Deceit's face up, still caressing his face. His dragon's eyes fluttered open, curiosity bright in them. Roman bent his own face down towards his dragon's, feeling his own eyes flutter shut as he met Deceit's lips.

He wasn't prepared for the feelings that suddenly exploded in the pit of his stomach. Deceit's lips were soft, like pillows, and Roman sunk into them graciously. What was better was that Deceit was kissing him back, standing on his toes to try to reach Roman's height. The Prince smiled slightly.

The kiss was innocent, at first, their lips just brushing, but it soon became more. Roman gathered Deceit in his arms, their lips parting, and he was tasting what he thought sunshine and primroses must taste like. Deceit had his arms around Roman, one holding on to his sash to keep from slipping. Roman wondered what his Dragon tasted as Deceit started to make little moaning sounds, setting Roman on fire with desire.

They broke apart shortly after that, resting their foreheads against each other, trying to catch their breath. When Roman opened his eyes again, he was immediately greeted by the intensity of Deceit's gem-like ones, feeling like he was drowning.

"I love you.", Deceit whispered, his arms wrapped around his prince's neck. "I love you so much."

Roman chuckled softly, holding his dragon's waist in his arms. "And I love you, my darling."

From then on, their relationship was different. Better. Deceit spent almost all his time in Roman's castle, feeling no need to be away from his Prince any longer. Roman was beyond happy at this change. Now, every day, the first thing he saw was Deceit, his darling dragon, resting peacefully in his arms each morning. They danced around the corridors frequently, giggling as they tried not to slip on the polished marble floor. They'd sing, taking turns serenading each other while playing on the grand piano in the music room. They'd lounge on their bed most days, just talking and being content with one another.

There was a single downside to this all. That they could never be open about their love for one another. The others, who hadn't taken very kindly to Deceit's presence, believed Deceit was a monster, a villain, someone to be shunned and forgotten. And for what reason? Roman couldn't think of a plausible one.

But the Prince didn't let this bother him, neither did his beloved. They were content to just be with each other, even if it meant their affections were kept locked inside the kingdom's walls. 

Deceit slowly started to make more of an appearence, aided by Roman. Their goal was to get Deceit accepted by their host, Thomas, as well as the others soon. Even just tolerance was good, because it meant he was at least being heard.

But then came the debate. The thing that changed so many factors.

It was a moral dilemma this time: Should their host go to a wedding for two of his close friends, or go to a call back for the film of a lifetime that could be his big break?

Roman wanted to go to the callback. He wanted it so desperately, but he knew that Patton, Morality, the person with the most power out of all the sides, wouldn't allow it. Deceit told him that he'd take care of it. He wanted Roman and his host to be happy.

It was a courtroom trial on the whole matter. Deceit couldn't resist flirting with Roman, and Roman was trying desperately not to react too much to those compliments. He was very proud of Deceit in the courtroom, not only because it was entertaining, but because he presented good evidence and a strong argument. He thought their may actually be a possibility of winning this thing and going to the callback-

-until he saw Patton's face. It was then that Roman knew he wouldn't get away on siding with Deceit here. He braced himself for the pain of rejection, and decided to go to the wedding as the final decision.

Deceit was understandably upset. When they got back home, he demanded to know why Roman had made the decision he did. His voice broke with real hurt in it, and the Prince swore he felt a part of himself shatter.

"I'm so, SO sorry, Dee. I know how much we both wanted that callback, but I couldn't forsake you like that. Me agreeing could have cost you more than you realized, my love. I don't want Patton to keep me away from you."

Deceit fell silent, a look of dejection and sorrow on his face. "Oh, my love, nothing could keep me away from you, ever. I never wanted you to sacrifice something so important for me."

"You're more than worth it.", Roman spoke quietly, taking his Dragon in his arms. Deceit closed his eyes in pain and buried his face in his prince's chest, clinging to him tightly.

The decision had a few unpredictable side effects. For one, Roman's twin, Remus, the embodiment of intrusive thoughts, came out of hiding. He was looking for Deceit, for whatever reason. All this meant was that Roman and Deceit stayed in their kingdom more often, though they didn't mind at all.

But then, came the dreaded day of the wedding. It was worse than Roman could've imagined. Thomas was beyond irritated and annoyed, with Patton trying to smooth things over. Roman showed up mostly to see where the conversation was going, but he couldn't help but speak his mind every so often.

Back and forth, it went, a whole discussion on moral views and decisions, what was right and what was wrong. Roman almost felt like screaming. _You're wrong,_ he wanted to yell at Patton, but he had to just stand there and let the moral side direct the show.

But then things took a turn for the worse.

Deceit showed up, because Patton had lost control and turned into a giant frog (don't ask). Deceit stood in front of Thomas in a defensive posture, shooting Roman a look that he understood as, _I know how hard this is for you, but please, play along. They're not ready, yet._

Roman gave his beloved a small nod, and though it cost him every ounce of self control, he played along. He took Patton's side, even after Deceit had come forward. It hurt Roman _terribly_ to insult his Dragon in such a cruel manner, but he knew it had to be done. But then, Deceit did something entirely unexpected.

He told them his name. His _true_ name.

Janus.

Warmth instantly filled Roman. It was such a beautiful name, and it suited his darling dragon perfectly. But he caught his eye, and knew what he needed to do, even if he hated himself for it.

"Pfft! Janus?! Ha-ha, what are you, a middle school librarian? Ha, it's a stupid name!"

Words could not describe the amount of pain Roman felt saying those words. The hurt he felt when De-Janus lashed out. Again, it had to be done, but it still hurt, oh, so much. Roman had to leave quickly. He didn't think he's be able to act anymore after that.

It was a bit later when Janus returned to their home. Roman was sitting on their shared bed, waiting anxiously. As soon as his darling shut the door, the Prince crossed the room and hugged him, crying softly, whispering apologises over and over again. Janus returned the hug fiercely, apologizing as well, his own tears starting to fall.

After a few moments, Roman finally calmed himself enough to ask, "So, Janus?"

His Dragon tensed slightly. "Yeah, that's my name. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.", Janus hesitated, looking up at his prince. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? My dear, I _adore_ it!", Roman proclaimed, picking Janus up and twirling him in his arms. "It suits you beautifully."

Janus smiled radiently. "I love you.", he whispered, nestling into the crook of Roman's neck.

At that, Roman grew playful. "I love you more~.", he sang, twirling his beloved some more. Janus poked his head out, a mischievous grin on his face, eyebrows raised.

"Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Maybe~.", Roman trilled, smirking at his dragon.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, your majesty. I believe I love you the most."

Roman set him down, leaning in close. "Prove it.", he whispered, his voice suddenly husky.

Janus grinned brightly, as he leaned in and placed a kiss on his prince's lips. Roman melted into it, pulling Janus closer, deepening the kiss. He moved backwards until Janus bumped into the bed.

They lowered themselves down onto it, still interlocked passionately. Their hands began to wander, Janus running his fingers along his prince's back and tugging on his shirt, Roman gripping his dragon's waist tightly as he tried to steady himself.

Once they broke apart, they became aware of their positions. Janus, on his back, with Roman on top of him. Heat rushed to their faces. Roman panted slightly, brushing stray strands of hair from his face. He knew what he wanted. The desire was strong, irresistable. But did his beloved want it, too? "Janus, I-"

"Yes.", Janus breathed, threading his fingers through Roman's hair. "Yes, please, I _want_ this-"

"Are you sure?", Roman asked, almost trembling with anticipation. "I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Roman. I want this because I want _you._ ", Janus whispered, his eyes shining. "Please, my prince."

The small whine in his voice made Roman's blood boil with desire. "Okay. I trust you."

Words were no longer spoke between them, at least not coherent ones. They moved silently together, intertwining as one on the large, velvet bed. Roman nipped gently at Janus's neck, causing his pretty lips to fall open with soft gasps and moans. Roman's fingers drifted across the beautiful landscape that was Janus's body, pressing kisses to the scales scattered across his ivory skin. Janus bit Roman's neck, his pointed teeth breaking the skin there, but Roman didn't care. All that mattered to him was _Janus_ , the feel of his deliciously cool body against his own, the way he clung to the prince tightly and called out his name reverently, the way his body trembled when Roman hit a sensitive spot. In those last moments, Roman held Janus close, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Nothing had ever felt more perfect, more _right_ to Roman just then as they did, together.

Roman stopped briefly, staring at his dragon, cupping his face his hands. "Janus?", he whispered, concern cracking his voice. He wiped a few stray tears from his darling's face in worry. "Are you hurt?"

Janus smiled, so beautiful just then Roman almost felt faint. He cupped Roman's face in his hands, wiping away the tears the Prince hadn't noticed. "No.", he murmured softly in answer to the question. "I have never felt better than I have right now."

Roman smiled, pressing a kiss to a patch of scales on his darling's body. "I love you."

He spoke the words against Janus's neck, causing him to shudder. "And I love you, my dear.", Janus kissed Roman's hair lightly.

That night had been the best night of Roman's time with Janus. Their newfound intimacy didn't change much. In fact, it only brought them closer together. Roman felt whole, knowing this side of Janus, and he felt _known_ , now that Janus had experienced it, too. Despite the charade that they were still putting on for the others, they were still the happiest they had been in a long time.

But things kept happening.

There were now more problems than ever to help Thomas through, especially in regards to Janus's recent acceptance. Roman hated that he still had to pretend to dislike his beloved, and was more so disgusted when he realized Virgil had feelings for him. The thought of Virgil, who was constantly belittling and insulting Janus, had a crush on him made the Prince sick to his stomach.

He stayed in his castle for most of those following days, beside Janus. His Dragon would massage his hair, whispering soothing words in the prince's ear as he tried to calm down. Nothing had changed their relationship, and that was something Roman considered a miracle. No matter how bad Virgil insulted Janus, they would always dance and laugh well into the night. For every time Logan would comment something less than sensitive to Roman, there would always be kisses and cuddles of comfort. And for any time that Patton displayed discomfort around either of them, or scolded them for not getting along, they'd love each other passionately that evening, soft confirmations of love being the only thing breaking the bubble they'd formed for themselves.

_I am yours,_ they'd whisper. _And you are mine._

One night, as they laid beside each other, Roman risked asking: "How do you feel about marriage?"

Janus, who had been drifting off pleasantly, suddenly sat up, wide-eyed. "What?"

Roman blushed and tried to hide his face in his pillow. He couldn't tell if it was the sight of Janus looking so beautiful in the moonlight, or if the Prince was embarrassed by the shock in his Dragon's tone. "It was nothing, darling. Just a stupid question."

Janus pursed his lips in a way that let Roman know he wasn't going to drop this. He laid back down beside the Prince and stroked his hair gently. "Roman, please. Don't close yourself off to me. You deserve to be heard, my dearest."

Roman remained silent, pondering his words. In all his time of knowing Janus, he had never made Roman feel unimportant or unheard. Even when he'd refuse to speak of his troubles, Janus wouldn't ignore his mood, doing what he could to cheer Roman up. He could be trusted. But his reaction is what Roman feared. What if this wasn't what he wanted? What if it ruined everything?

"Well...", Roman started, his voice cracking slightly. He coughed self consciously before continuing. "I've been thinking, recently, about how far the two of us have come, and, I was wondering... Have you? Or... Do you... I-"

Janus placed a hand in his beloved in a comforting gesture, leaning forward. "Yes?"

"I just- How do you feel about marriage? I know, we don't _have_ to do it, but I want to. I don't want to hide anymore. I've never been ashamed of you and I never will be. The others could throw me out and I wouldn't give a damn. I want to _show_ that I'm yours. I want to take that oath and know that we're bound together. I want to be your husband."

Janus was silent, the only sounds in the still air being his deep breathing. Roman buried his face in the pillow once more, anxiety taking over and making him feel sheepish. "But, we don't have to. I'm sorry, I said it was stupid. Just forget about it, okay?"

More silence. But just as Roman was mentally berating himself, Janus spoke.

"Roman?"

The Prince said nothing. Anxiety once again seized him, squeezing painfully at his heart.

"Roman, look at me."

He slowly peeked out of the pillow, looking meekly up at Janus, who was giving him a meaningful stare. "Yes?"

Janus sighed softly. "Roman, before I even start, never, _ever,_ dare say that anything you say is stupid, because that couldn't be farther from the truth. I meant it when I said you deserve to be heard, my love. You shouldn't have to feel like you can't tell me something for fear of my reaction."

Roman sat up slightly, surprised by this. Before he could think to respond, however, Janus placed a hand on the prince's cheek, a gentle and comforting gesture.

"Roman. I would _adore_ to be your husband, but that's a very big commitment to make. Are you absolutely certain that it's what you want?"

"All I've ever wanted was you.", Roman whispered, finally finding his voice. "It doesn't matter the cost, not to me. It never has. You're the only thing that I've ever wanted this much. You matter to me more than anything ever will, more than Thomas's approval of me or of that callback. You helped me become a better person. You've opened my eyes up to new things and now I can't see the world the same way anymore. It's all better because of _you._ I'm more than committed to this, my love. Nothing could ever make me regret this choice."  
  


Janus was speechless at Roman’s declaration. After a moment, a tentative smile began to spread on his face.

“So, was that a proposal?”

Roman’s face turned scarlet. “I-Well, I just wanted to hear your opinion about the possibility of us getting married... this isn’t a very appropriate time to say a wedding proposal, really-“

“Does it matter, though?”, Janus asked softly, his hand tightening slightly on Roman’s. “I would never say no to you, my prince. I don’t think I ever could.”

Roman smiled radiently at his beloved. He straightened up, pulling Janus up with him, and held Janus’s hand in his own. “Still. I’d like it to be a little more official." He sighed deeply, before looking directly into his dragon's eyes, feeling like he could see the soul of the man he fell in love with.

"Janus Deception Sanders, will you marry me?”

Janus’s responding smile as Roman said that was one worth living for.

“Yes. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be merciful and split the story into parts so that you’re not assaulted by it all in one sitting! The angst is for the next chapter, lovelies!   
> Also, I had to hurry finishing this, so please let me know if you see a typo or a mistake so I can go fix it.   
> I'll see you soon, web-heads, and remember to stay safe!


End file.
